mmfdfandomcom-20200214-history
Rae Earl
Rachel "Rae" Earl is your average music-mad, boy-crazy, overweight, sixteen-year-old girl. After spending four months in a mental hospital due to a suicide attempt, she comes home and reconnects with her old best friend, Chloe, and Chloe's new group of friends. Series 1 Warning: The following contains spoilers. Personal Life Rae begins the series with her release from a psychiatric ward. She is immediately presented as a psychologically damaged, emotional 16-year-old with normal aspirations and desires. Her weight is automatically highlighted from the start of the series. Throughout Series 1, Rae struggles with her weight. It becomes clear that she has suffered from a range of psychological problems that result in her binging unhealthily; she sees a counselor, Kester, throughout the series, who gradually helps Rae open up about her past and her problems. With his help, she is able to integrate herself into Chloe's group of friends, but not without struggle. Her main friends (and sometimes enemies) throughout the series include Archie, Chop, Finn, Izzy, and Chloe. Rae's feelings towards her group of friends fluctuate throughout the series. As individual ties with each member change, Rae is forced to evaluate her sense of self and the reasons she has for being a part of the group. Rae sometimes thinks she only hangs out with them becuase she is desperate to meet "cool people". In Episode 1, it is revealed that Rae self-harms on her legs - or at least did so previously - when she goes to a pool party with her new friends and gets stuck on the slide with her swimsuit on. It shows a side of Rae that is previously not shown. There are two main problems for Rae during the series: the obstacles she faces because of her weight, and the obstacles she faces in her discovery of sex, love and friendship. In Episode 2, Rae has her first sexual experience when she kisses Archie. However, he later turns out to be gay and nothing romantic happens between them for the remainder of the series. Relationships Chloe Rae's best friend from childhood, Rae considers her to be physically perfect - something that Rae thinks she'll never be - and Rae often finds Chloe's struggles superficial and unnecessary. Throughout the series, Rae pretends to be friends with Chloe because she feels a sense of guilt for the way she sometimes thinks about her. It is also possible that Rae wants to continue being a member of Chloe's group of friends, as she enjoys having them around. She begins to explore Chloe's reasong for her actions when she takes her diary in series two, which brings them closer together. Tix Tix is a patient at Rae's psychiatric ward and was Rae's best - and only - friend while Rae was inside the ward. Rae still considers Tix to be her closest friend. Tix suffers from an eating disorder and a currently undefined mental illness which results in panic attacks and violent outbursts if she is touched or stressed. Archie Rae initially has a crush on Archie; from the moment she sees him, she can't stop thinking about him. In Episode 2, Archie asks Rae on a date and they kiss, but it is later revealed that Archie is gay. For the remainder of the series, Rae and Archie are close friends and nothing romantic happens between them. Chop Chop and Rae have a friendly, humorous friendship. There is no romantic interest between them, although Rae describes him as a "slice" in an early episode. Chop describes her as "one of the lads" in Episode 3http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Mad_Fat_Diary#Episodes, displaying their jokey relationship and the way he feels towards her. Finn Rae initially dislikes Finn, believing he's too arrogant to be attractive. However, as the series progresses, Rae and Finn become closer, eventually bonding over their shared love of music. She begins to have sexual feelings towards him, including fantasizing about him in an early episode. She then develops feelings for him. In the finale, Finn uses his finger to spell "I love you" on Rae's back.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2435062/ They begin a romantic relationship at the start of Season 2. They split up but get back together at the end of series 2 and are together during series 3. However, after Finn cheats on Rae, during series 3, they both split apart. They stay on good terms, though. Series 2 Relationships *Finn * Liam *Stacey Stringfellow http://www.comedy.co.uk/news/story/000001053/ Trivia *Rae's first kiss was with Archie.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2435040/ *She likes music. *The boys think of her as one of the lads. *Rae lost her virginity to Liam. * Her first boyfriend/future husband and main love interest is Finn Nelson. References Category:My Mad Fat Diary Category:Characters